The Rise of Shinobi, the Stealth 'n' Sweets Witch
by HybridAshGreninja
Summary: A Soul Gem breaks, a new witch appears, and it's up to a group of five friends to save her. But, it's not the Holy Quintet that you were thinking of. Join the new members of the Holy Quintet in the world of Pokémon to save their oldest companion, and maybe discover new love. Spoilers for my PXYZ. K plus to be safe than sorry.


**Munching) Darn, that's good provolone...oh, sorry, needed food. Anyway, Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Aniplex, Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, and Yumiko and Shinobi belongs to me. After watching Rebellion a few times and actually seeing Nagisa Momoe(my fav!)with Mami(my second fav!), I kinda thought immediately of Greninja and Yumiko. Well, I just hope that it's just as good as it sounds.**

* * *

 ** _Shoutouts To the Following:_**

 ** _Happy Belated Birthday, warriorcatgirl375!_**

 ** _Good Luck with destroying the writers block, Imagination is king!_**

 ** _Happy New Year everyone! Hope that 2017 will be better than 2016!_**

* * *

 **The Rise of Shinobi, the Stealth 'n' Sweets Witch**

* * *

 _Why am I_ here? _I deserve to die a slow and painful death since the love of my life might be leaving me...forever. He was the light of my life, the only one to understand my pain and suffering when I told him my childhood as a little kid. Now, my love is possibly crying his heart out, blaming himself for not protecting me more. For my name… I'm Shinobi, the Stealth 'n' Sweets Witch…_

 _...The witch of Yumiko Silver-Shuriken, the final hybrid Greninja on the planet. Kind, stubborn, and hardcore, my alive self used to be a talented ninja with a few awesome abilities. When she met Greninja Kaname, a strong, handsome, and stubborn Pokémon who fell for her instantly. Blah, blah, blah, first kiss, yadda, yadda. It was love. Until a Zygarde core came with Zygarde 50% came along with the near destruction of Lumiose City. They wanted Greninja to disperse the remaining ivies from that day. The day...today...would be the day that Kaname left my side...forever._

 _I didn't want him to leave, he was like my genderbend self and I love him for that but...for me...it was heartbreaking to see him go with the Zygardes. He followed me into the forest, where I was crying my heart out, with my Soul Gem completely black. I didn't purify it for weeks, and I knew that Greninja-san was worried about me, how could I blame him? I told him my wish; to protect those who can't protect themselves. It was a selfless wish; just the way I liked it. He carefully squeezed my hand and wiped my tears with his thumb. But my Soul Gem cracked completely, and turned into a Grief Seed...turning me...into a witch._

* * *

"She's in here somewhere, I can feel it." Greninja Kaname said to his friends.

" _Kaname-san, we should be going off, not looking for your dead girlfriend._ " Zygarde 50% said telepathically. The little Zygarde core, which Bonnie named Squishy, turned around to face its other part.

" _You misunderstand! Yumiko Silver-Shuriken-chan is the love of Kaname-san's life! He would do anything just to find her!_ " Squishy protested.

"Gekkouga!" Satoshi called. He was running with Serena, Bonnie, Pikachu, and Citron in tow.

"Guys, what are you doing here?! This is dangerous! You would get killed." Greninja protests.

"Kaname, Yumiko-chan is our friend too. We wanna help!" Satoshi said, pumping his fist.

"Greninja, I'm a Magical Pokémon too! I can help you!" Pikachu said, transforming into his Magical Pokémon gear. The Electric type almost looked like Sayaka Miki, except that instead of her outfit, he had yellow knightly garb on with red gloves, pieces of armor on his ears, and his Soul Gem, in the shape of a lightning bolt, was on his stomach. In his hands, were two swords that carried lightning. Greninja sighed as he stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Gekkouga?"

"Bring out Hawlucha, Sylveon, and Braixen. Now." Greninja said, sternly.

"Why?" Serena asked, taking out Braixen and Sylveon's Pokéballs, Satoshi doing the same with Hawlucha.

"We're all part of the Holy Quintet. The Mahou Shoujo group that our ancestors started." Greninja explained shortly, transforming into a Magical Pokémon. His outfit was a dark blue ninja suit, bandages on his hands, a baby blue scarf replaced his tongue and a Soul Gem in shape of a blue Shuriken was on his right arm, where his hybrid Greninja mark that Yumiko gave him after their first kiss was. He also had a device that allowed him to switch between powers of the Holy Quintet. In his left hand, was a bow that looked like a cherry blossom branch. "Yumi's one of us. I'm not giving up on her."

"Well said, Kaname-sama, well said." Sylveon said, transforming. She looked like Nagisa Momoe, except the brown parts were pink and white, she had a pink bunny hat and her Soul Gem, in the shape of a butterfly, was on her chest. In her right feeler was her bubble trumpet that was in the colors of Charlotte, the Dessert Witch.

"Yeah, Kaname. You were always the one to do death defying stunts, anyway." Hawlucha said, transforming into a Magical Pokémon. Hawlucha's outfit was a orange and green wrestling suit, with a red and yellow mask and his Soul Gem, in the shape of a fist, was on his left wrist. In his right hand, was his large red colored spear that also had chains.

"We'll help you no matter what, Kaname-sama." Braixen said, stopping time so that she could transform. Her outfit was like Homura Akemi's, the only difference was that it was the colors of fire and the design on her tights were flames instead of diamonds, and Braixen's Soul Gem, in the shape of a flame, was on her left shoulder. She had a shield that could stop and turn back time a full twenty four hours, pipe bombs, handguns, rifles, and other artillery.

Greninja smiled as he hugged all of his team of Puella Magi. "I love you guys." He said with care and friendship. The Water/Dark type let go, as much as he didn't want to, he had to explain their plan to save Yumiko. "All of you, listen. Inside this labyrinth is a fellow member of the Holy Quintet, a gunner with amazing aim and Tiro Finale, a ninja with incredible skills and abilities, and a girl who I fell in love with very much. We need to save the descendent of Mami Tomoe, my girlfriend, our friend. She's a witch now, and we need to find out a way to bring her back to normal."

"You really can't do that, Greninja Kaname, Braixen Akemi, Hawlucha Sakura, Pikachu Miki, and Sylveon Momoe." A furry cat like animal said to the Holy Quintet.

"Kyubey. What are you doing here?" Greninja asked, glaring.

"I only came to say that you're gonna die trying with this witch. True, this is Yumiko Silver-Shuriken's witch and you're gonna try to save her, but it's no use. One died with a witch, thinking that the Soul Gem could be recovered." Kyubey said. Hawlucha and Pikachu looked down solemnly.

"Kyoko…" Hawlucha muttered.

"Sayaka…" Pikachu muttered.

"Kyubey, leave. Now. I don't need the peanut gallery." Greninja growled, clearly angry. "But you can stay and watch me save Yume, and rub in your face."

"Honestly, I still don't understand why humans and Pokémon are so illogical." Kyubey said, for like the thousandth time. "You shouldn't still care about Shinobi, she's a witch now."

"Shinobi? Who's Shinobi?" Satoshi asked.

"Shinobi is the Stealth 'n' Sweets Witch, Yumiko's to give detail." Kyubey said, his face giving no emotion whatsoever. Greninja took a sharp breath. That black silhouette witch he saw earlier after saving Yumiko from being a dead girl lost in her own labyrinth was her? That was Yumiko...Shinobi?

"You're lying, you little baka. That's not Yumi." Greninja said, tears threatening to leave his eyes. The last he ever wanted to do was look weak in front of his friends, especially Satoshi. Greninja cried sometimes in front of Yumiko and she didn't mind and hugged him but in front of his teammates as a leader…

"What you saved Greninja, was just a mere shell of your girlfriend. You do know what happens to a Puella Magi if their Soul Gem is completely tainted, right?" Kyubey asked. It was common knowledge. The Ninja Pokémon could feel his Soul Gem tainted a little since he's about to cry again in despair.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of here!" Greninja yelled. He was crying now, allowing him to show his feelings to his friends. The Water/Dark type grabbed Kyubey's neck and squeezed it hard. "You were the one who made Yumiko like this you little bastard. Listen to me, you sick, twisted, emotionless alien, I don't care if Yumi-...Shinobi's a witch, I'm getting her out of there even if it's the last thing I do. I love her and that's it. You ever show your face to me or my friends, you won't see another day on this planet. Understand?!"

"But I don't understand. If you really wanted to save your girlfriend from her inevitable fate, why did she cry in the first place? Why did she become a Magical Pokémon with her wish to protect those who cannot protect themselves? All she wanted was to protect you and all Pokémon in the world, and she failed by becoming a witch." Kyubey explained as more tears threatened to escape Greninja's eyes. The Ninja Pokémon didn't answer and did so by releasing Kyubey, switched his weapon to muskets and shot Kyubey in the head, killing the adorable creature. Greninja then stood still as he allowed tears to run down his cheeks.

"Gekkouga?" Satoshi asked, concerned.

"Greninja?" Pikachu asked, worried.

"Kaname-sama?" Sylveon asked, walking up to the veteran Magical Pokémon.

"It's not her fault. It's mine."

"Gekkouga, it's nobody's fault. It's only Kyubey's." Bonnie said, trying to make him feel better.

"Yes, it is."

"Greninja Kaname, what happened to you? Where's the Pokémon who was determined to save his girlfriend, even if he was staring death in the face?" Hawlucha asked, taking out a pocky box, placing a strawberry flavored pocky stick in his mouth before punching Greninja's arm.

"Kaname-sama, what's the plan?" Braixen asked.

"My orders are...do not kill the witch." Greninja ordered, his voice low. The others gasped in disbelief.

"B-But Greninja! This defeats the purpose of the Grief Seeds and witch hunts!" Pikachu said, not believing what his friend just said. "You know what happens if we don't purify our Soul Gems!"

"I know. That's why I'm dealing with Shinobi, the rest of you deal with the familiars, back me up." Greninja said.

"Your gonna save her like you saved me, right Kaname-sama?" Sylveon asked. The Fairy type was actually Charlotte, the Dessert Witch, and the Holy Quintet saved her by giving her cheese and cheesecake. "Maybe you're her cheese."

"Momoe, I'm not too sure. Perhaps I'm not 'her cheese' like you said." Greninja said, doubtful.

"Come on! Honestly, out of all of us, you're the one Silver-Shuriken-sama trusts the most!" Sylveon claims. She had a point.

"True, but-"

"Let's just save her, Kaname. We're wasting time arguing." Hawlucha said, pointing forward.

Fighting Shinobi's familiars wasn't as hard as the group anticipated, they defeated them with ease, granting access to the center of the labyrinth. Besides, it was mostly Greninja beating them up because he had to let out all of his anger on them instead of his friends. Plus, it kinda made him feel better about Yumiko. Opening the door to the witch's room, it was empty, filled with ninja weapons, poké puffs, cake, familiars, and cherry blossom trees. "Weird...where is she?" Greninja asked.

"Maybe she escaped." Braixen said, shrugging.

"The labyrinth would've disappeared if she escaped, Akemi-san." Sylveon said.

Noticing something shiny at the corner of his eye, Greninja moved out of the way for a kunai to puncture the pink/black wall behind him. A black silhouette with red lined flowing hair, went from upside down to right side up and revealed who the girl was. Runic letters appeared, revealing her name. Which Greninja translated that it said Shinobi. "It's her! There she is!" The Magical Pokémon cried out. "Stun her if you want, but whatever you do, do not kill the witch."

Shinobi started to jump between cherry blossom trees, running from the attacks from the Holy Quintet. "Is it just me, or is Yumi-san faster than before?" Pikachu asked. On that note, Shinobi started to throw katanas and kunais at the gang of Magical Pokémon. Pikachu started to get hit by the shower of ninja weapons, running for his life. "...Me and my big mouth... I need a nap... Wake me up in five minutes..."

"I'm just wondering why she doesn't have any shurikens." Braixen commented.

"I have a theory. Remember in my labyrinth, I wasn't able to make cheese since it represented my mother?" Sylveon asked. Who could forget? They nodded. "Maybe Shinobi is unable to create shurikens because it represents Greninja." Everyone stared at the Water/Dark type for a few seconds.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Shinobi thinks that she failed you because if you went with Squishy, she wouldn't be able to protect you anymore." Hawlucha said.

"So...what can I do?" Greninja asked.

"Maybe a kiss might work. We always hear in fairy tales that true love triumphs evil every time. If it happens here...in Yumiko's labyrinth...it just might work." Braixen said.

Greninja, getting back to what he was doing, used his blue ribbons to pin Shinobi down and pull her from the tree that she was on. "Yumi. It's me." The Ninja Pokémon said softly, walking up to the Stealth 'n' Sweets Witch carefully. He didn't used his bow and arrow on her. Getting close, Greninja placed his hand on Shinobi's cheek. Turning away, Shinobi was squirming around, trying to escape the ribbon's grasp from the Puella Magi. Realizing that he needed to ramp it up to desperate measures, Greninja wrapped his arms around Shinobi's waist, leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips. Shinobi tried to get the Pokémon off of her, but he was just too strong and some of his passion passed on to her, closing her eyes and returning the kiss. The rest of the Holy Quintet noticed this and smiled at their friend.

"You're crazy, Kaname, but kissing a witch...you've gone wild..." Hawlucha said, crossing his arms.

"You really are her cheese, Kaname-sama...Silver-Shuriken-sama's true love..." Sylveon said, happy for her leader.

"Wow... So romantic..." Braixen said. Even though she wished that it was her in Shinobi's place, the Fire type was happy for Greninja nevertheless.

"Wha..." Pikachu trailed off. He saw the moment between Greninja and Shinobi, smiling. "Dude... Are you seriously kissing a witch? You got guts, Greninja, I'll give you that."

The darkness started to flow out of Shinobi's body and started to disintegrate into thin air, from her head to feet. The Ninja Pokémon placed his hand behind her head, pushing it forward and deepening the kiss. After a few extra minutes of true love, Greninja pulled away and when he opened his eyes, he saw Yumiko, not Shinobi anymore. "Yume? Are you okay?" He asked quietly for only the hybrid to hear. Yumiko started to open her eyes to reveal that her eyes were their regular red/violet, not blood red anymore. She looked up at Greninja, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Greninja? That's you right? I'm not dreaming, am I?" Yumiko asked, about to cry.

"Yeah, Yumiko. It's me." Greninja answered. The Synchro Ninja Pokémon smiled, then fainted. Greninja was apt to catch her before she hit the ground and lifted Yumiko up in his arms. He smiled before turning to the rest of the Holy Quintet. "We did it... We saved her..."

"Greninja, that wasn't us. That was all you." Pikachu said, jumping up to the Water/Dark type's left shoulder.

"Miki's right. It was you, Greninja." Hawlucha said, putting another strawberry pocky stick in his mouth.

Out of the blue, a kunai sliced Greninja's left cheek clean, causing him to look up at the girl who threw the ninja weapon. Another black and red silhouette was on the cherry blossom tree, just staring at the veteran Magical Pokémon. "What the...two Shinobis?" Braixen asked.

"Guys, you're forgetting something," Greninja started, everyone looking at him. "Yumiko's a ninja. She likes being sneaky. This is a duplicate. We saved the real Shinobi, this one must have the Grief Seed."

"Kaname...what's the plan?" Braixen asked.

"Kill the clone. It's gotta have the Grief Seed." Greninja ordered as everyone nodded. Yumiko started to stir in the Ninja Pokémon's arms, leaning towards his chest. Greninja noticed this and looked down. "About time. Welcome back."

"Good to be back." Yumiko said as Sylveon ran up to the hybrid ninja, hugging her.

"Silver-Shuriken-sama! You're back!" Sylveon cried happily.

"It's good to see you too, Momoe-chan." Yumiko said, smiling.

The rest of the Holy Quintet started to fight the copy of the Stealth 'n' Sweets Witch with difficulty since the witch was dodging all of their attacks. "How could we defeat this Shinobi if she's too fast?" Hawlucha asked. Greninja, placing Yumiko back on her feet, took out his bow and shot Shinobi from the side, giving her a gash on her left cheek.

"Sweet Arceus..." Was all the Ninja Pokémon could say.

"Hand me a musket."

Greninja looked at Yumiko as if she was crazy, her hand stretched out. "Why?" He asked, confused.

"I wanna help. You know that I hate just watching from a distance." Yumiko said.

"News flash, Yumi, you're not a Magical Pokémon, for now. If you got hurt, I would never forgive myself. Just stay with Squishy, blue Zygarde, and Satoshi. I'll be there in a few minutes, promise." Greninja said, holding her hands.

"Kaname..." Yumiko trailed off as Greninja gave her a quick kiss. Releasing her lips, the Synchro Ninja Pokémon playfully punched his arm. "Lose a limb, I kill you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Yume." Greninja said. He started to run towards Shinobi while shooting arrows at her, but the Stealth 'n' Sweets Witch kept on dodging his every move. Running out of options, he switched from his bow to a long spear and charged at Shinobi, going as fast as he could go. "Sweet Arceus. At this rate, it'll take us forever to defeat Shinobi."

Yumiko, meanwhile, was fighting her instinct to help the remainder of the Holy Quintet. She knew that Greninja was right, but she couldn't abandon what she was trained to do, and that's to help and save Pokémon of all sizes. On instinct, she pulled out a Water Shuriken and threw it at the duplicate of the Stealth 'n' Sweets Witch. "Who threw that?" Hawlucha asked, everyone staring at Greninja, causing him to shrug.

"That wasn't me." Greninja defended. "I was only using my Magical Pokémon powers."

"If it wasn't you, who here knows Water Shuriken?"

Yumiko managed to climb up the cherry blossom tree, charge up Dark Pulse and shot it at Shinobi, causing her to have multiple injuries. "That was Dark Pulse! Greninja doesn't know _that_ move." Braixen said. "Who's doing all the attacks?"

The Synchro Ninja Pokémon was flipping through hand signs until she found the one that turned her into a shadow, but it wasn't Shadow Sneak. Stealthily, Yumiko reappeared from the shadows and hit Shinobi as hard as she could with her signature Power Up Punch. "What in the heck is going on here? Now this Pokémon knows Power Up Punch?" Pikachu said, sheathing his sword.

The intensity of the Power Up Punch was able to knock Shinobi down, causing her to fall from the massive height of the tree. Yumiko charged up her Night Slash kunai and was able to injure the Stealth 'n' Sweets Witch greatly by using dual blades that put two enormous gashes on her chest. All it needed was one Tiro Finale, and Shinobi would be done for. "Hang on." Greninja said, putting all the pieces together. "Water Shuriken, Dark Pulse, Power Up Punch, Night Slash?"

"Greninja!" A voice said from above. It was Yumiko, on top of the tall tree. "Use Tiro Finale! Now!"

"Yumi?! That was you?!" Greninja yelled back.

"I'm the only girl you know who actually knows Power Up Punch. Who _did_ you think it would be?" Yumiko asked.

"True." Greninja started to form the signature Tiro Finale, but the problem was that Shinobi kept on squirming around, making it hard to lock and aim. "I can't get an aim!"

"Oh, for the love of..." Yumiko muttered, using Dark Pulse to stun the Stealth 'n' Sweets Witch long enough for Greninja to finish this fight once and for all. "Go! Shoot it now!"

The Ninja Pokémon nodded. "Right!" He pressed his finger on the trigger to end Shinobi but then he felt Yumiko's hand on his, giving a gentle smile. Greninja knew that no matter what, Yumiko would always have his back.

"Ready?"

"I'm ready."

The Tiro Finale charged up in their hands, forming around the large barrel. "Time to end this, once and for all! _Tiro Finale!_ " They both shouted. Like all the past witches hit with Tiro Finale, Shinobi got hit by the large bullet, enveloping in a bright blue light and disappeared. The witch was dead. Finally. The labyrinth was vanishing away and the only thing left of it was Shinobi's Grief Seed.

"We did it. Finally." Pikachu said, falling to the ground.

"That was incredible, Gekkouga, Yumiko, everyone!" Satoshi cheered.

"How did you know that one kiss would bring Yumiko-san back to normal?" Serena asked.

Greninja blushed. They saw that too? Great. Just great. "Um...you can say that it was just a hunch."

Picking up the Grief Seed, Sylveon started to purify her tainted Soul Gem. Same with Braixen, Pikachu, and Hawlucha. When it was passed to Greninja, he used it, but then he used his magic to shrink it and made it a charm for a bracelet. Just in case Shinobi decides to show her face again.

"So...what now?" Braixen asked, confused as Zygarde appeared behind the Water/Dark type.

" _Now it's time for Kaname to come with us and stop the rest of the darned plants from Team Flare._ " The Ground/Dragon type said, motioning to up ahead.

"No offense, Zygarde. But I've been having second thoughts."

" _What?_ "

"I'm the Pokémon who sense the center of these darned plants, but I'm a Magical Pokémon of the Holy Quintet. What kind of leader would I be if I just left my friends like that?" Greninja asked. Everyone was feeling touched. Greninja would rather stay with his team of Magical Pokémon than help Z2 take out all of the remaining ivies.

" _...Good luck with your witch hunts, Kaname, Silver-Shuriken, Momoe, Akemi, Sakura, and Miki._ " Zygarde said.

"Will do!" Hawlucha said out of the blue.

* * *

 **A few years later...**

* * *

" _Tiro Finale!_ " A gunshot rang through the thick fog of Ophelia, the Wûdàn Witch. Yumiko managed to see through the fog by being half Dark type with Greninja's help with capturing Ophelia, allowing the Synchro Ninja Pokémon to unleash her signature attack.

"Yumiko, are you doing anything else today?" Greninja asked as the labyrinth was disappearing, blushing.

"Why? I'm not doing anything." Yumiko asked.

"I was thinking. Maybe we go to Mahou Café and maybe get something to eat. Just the two of us?" Greninja asked as he reached out for her hand. Yumiko noticed this, and held her left with his right.

"Sure, I could eat." Yumiko said, walking to the restaurant.

After Yumiko turned into a witch, Satoshi and the others decided to stay in the Kalos Region and retry the league against Alain with Greninja vs. Mega Charizard X, but the outcome was different. Satoshi also moved to Vaniville Town with his mother's permission along with Serena, after those two realized that they had feelings for each other. Pikachu and the others stayed with their trainer through it all, while Greninja wanted to stay with Yumiko since he was planning to make their relationship a little more...permanent.

"Kaname, what's wrong?" Yumiko asked. She's noticed that Greninja not only stayed a little bit closer to her but he was being shy around her lately.

"I'm alright, my cherry blossom. Just wondering how Satoshi's doing." Greninja said, covering something up. The hybrid Water/Dark type knew that he was lying but let it slide for now. She never butted in his personal business, especially if it's about his deceased parents. "He's reckless and dense. I pretty much think that he's done something wrong."

"Yeah."

Arriving at Mahou Café, Nagisa Momoe noticed that Yumiko and Greninja were coming in and walked up to them. "Yumiko! Greninja!" She called.

"Hi, Miss Momoe." Greninja greeted.

"Guys, we're friends. We can just call each other by our first names." Nagisa said, her arms on the marble counter top.

"But I don't wanna sound rude in front of my senior." Greninja said.

"Anyway, how are my favorite customers?" Nagisa asked.

"We're good. Came back from a witch hunt." Yumiko answered.

"The usual?"

"You know us so well, Nagisa."

"At least _she_ calls me by my first name!" Nagisa exclaimed. She grabbed Greninja's tongue as he was walking over to sit with the Synchro Ninja Pokémon. "As for you mister, when are you gonna propose to my friend?!" The platinum haired girl whispered it so no one else could hear.

"I-I'm waiting for the right moment. I don't wanna rush this relationship." Greninja stuttered.

"You've known her for a few years, even when she turned into Shinobi, your love for her never even faltered. You would risk your life if you had to." Nagisa said, making her point.

"True." The Ninja Pokémon said as he started to walk towards Yumiko. "Thanks, Nagi."

"Welcome."

Sitting across from the Synchro Ninja Pokémon at a table for two, Greninja blushed at the thought of finally proposing to Yumiko but it was always her feelings that he cared about. ' _What if she says-... Greninja Kaname, don't think like that, Yumiko loves me and I love her. Easy. All I have to do is just tell her and..._ " His thoughts were interrupted by Yumiko tapping his arm.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" Yumiko asked softly.

"Yeah, just a little tired after the witch hunt." Greninja said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Say that everything's okay, then rub the back of you head." Yumiko placed her hand on Greninja's. He totally forgot that Yumiko was like a lie detector, she could tell when people were lying. "Kaname, be honest with me, what's on your mind?" Greninja sighed. He took a deep breath and looked straight at her.

"Yume...can I talk to you? Alone, please?" Greninja asked, starting to stand up.

"Sure. Um...okay." Yumiko said. When the two Water/Dark types walked out, Nagisa went straight for the circle shaped window. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a megaphone, surprising her customers sitting close to her.

"If you all can stay quiet, free cheesecake for everyone." Nagisa commanded. She was waiting for this ever since Greninja told her that he was planning to propose to Yumiko. So each time they came, Nagisa bugged him of when it was gonna be. All of her waiting has paid off now. Even the customers looked out the window to see Yumiko and Greninja.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Yumiko asked, looking at both Greninja and the orange sky. The sun was setting early due to Daylight Savings Time, but it left everything dark by mid afternoon.

"We've been together for quite some time now and I've really had a lot of fun. Being with you, the others, and fighting witches. Yumiko..." The Water/Dark type trailed off, grabbing both of her hands and looking right at her. Yumiko could tell that he was not only telling the truth, he was saying it all from his heart. "Out of all my years of being a Magical Pokémon, your witch was literally, the most fun and greatest challenge I've ever had. Your strength, beauty, and well, determination is what powers me up during the witch hunts and my day. Even during the Pokémon League. I couldn't let you down again. Which is why I was wondering, maybe...we could make our relationship a little more...permanent." Greninja got down on one knee, surprising Yumiko. She realized what he was doing now and placed her hand on her heart.

"Greninja..." The Synchro Ninja Pokémon started to blush and cry tears of joy.

"Yumiko, I love you and I seriously want to be with you, forever if I have to. My life belongs to you now, I'll give it up for you even in the witch labyrinths. Even if Shinobi takes over you again and I have to fight you, I won't because I'll kiss you again, no matter how many times she appears." Greninja said, tearing up himself. Honestly, he wasn't really expecting that either. He took a deep breath and looked straight at Yumiko. "Yumiko Silver-Shuriken...will you please be my hybrid Greninja? For the rest of my life?" The Synchro Ninja Pokémon gasped in surprise. She couldn't actually believe it, Greninja proposed to her to marry him. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she smiled. "No ring. All I have to offer you is just my love."

Yumiko nodded. This was the reason why he was so shy around her lately. He was trying to find a way to propose to her. "Yeah. I'll marry you, Greninja Kaname." She smiled. The Ninja Pokémon stood up, leaned forward to capture her lips in a soft kiss. Accepting the advance, Yumiko wrapped her arms around Greninja's neck, returning the kiss. It was perfect. No witch, no extreme battle against a maniac, no death defying stunts, and no mean face from Braixen. Just the two of them and the sunset.

Inside, Nagisa and her customers clapped for the now engaged couple. The veteran was literally jumping for joy for her two friends. "Mami, you won't believe it. Your granddaughter is now engaged to the Pokémon she loves. I'll bet that you're really happy for her." Nagisa whispered. She looked at the silver ring on her left ring finger, remembering her senpai, sister, mother, and friend, Mami Tomoe since she was all four. Mami took Nagisa in when her mother died from cancer and she was all alone so Mami took her in as a student and a roommate. The platinum haired girl loved being around the blonde hybrid Greninja, but she unfortunately died doing a deadly and powerful forme of her hybrid speicies by being too reckless with her powers and she paid the price, death and leaving Nagisa alone once more.

Back outside, Yumiko carefully broke the kiss from Greninja and looked right at him. "Yumi," He got her attention when he called her nickname. "I'm just gonna pretend that our Soul Gems are our engagement rings."

"Good plan." The hybrid Water/Dark type went to her Greninja forme and blushed. She never actually showed herself as a regular Pokémon before to the love of her life.

"Woah. It looks like I'm staring at my own reflection. The only difference is our hybrid marks. Mine is on the right, yours is on the left." Greninja said, blushing. "But hey, hybrid, ninja, Pokémon, Magical Pokémon, unicorn..." Yumiko had to chuckle a little when he said unicorn. "You're still you, and could _never_ abandon you." She leaned on his chest, listening to his warm heartbeat. Yumiko closed her eyes, as Greninja picked her up in his arms. They were happy, that's all that mattered now. If Greninja didn't meet Yumiko, he would've been a witch by now or a Grief Seed, whichever came first. The Ninja Pokémon pulled the hybrid closer to his heart as he saw her smile. Feeling nostalgic, Greninja remembered the first time he met Yumiko when he and Satoshi were going to Snowbelle City for the Gym Badge, and as much as that hurt, it felt good that if he didn't head butt her, this wouldn't have happened. Leaning towards her ears, he whispered ever so softly,

"I love you, my beautiful cherry blossom..."

* * *

 **Wow. I actually never thought that I would make a fanfic so beautiful and romantic before. Plus, round of applause, 5,000 plus words is a brand new record. As for XY &Z, I get it, some of you are _dying_ to know what's gonna happen in the next chapter. It's called school. I've been so busy lately with catching up from break, that I'm actually writing this and it's almost midnight. I'm serious, happy new year, guys. See ya!**


End file.
